los juegos magicos
by sakurita kinomoto de LI
Summary: tengo que luchar para vivir y no estan mis ta es mi primera historia xfavor no sean crueles :( comenten
1. Chapter 1

** Los juegos mágicos **

Hola soy Sakura Kinomoto tengo 16 años, vivo en Tomoeda Japón (distrito 12) tengo el cabello castaño un poco debajo de los hombros, mis ojos son verdes esmeraldas tengo un físico muy bien mis curvas bien definidas mis piernas son altas y delgadas mis atributos no están nada mas y mi mejores amigo es Eriol Hiragizawa tiene el cabello azul oscuro uso unas grandes gafas que no ocultan en lo mas mínimo sus hermosos ojos grises, se que el siente algo mas que simple amistad pero yo no le correspondo. Vivo con mi madre Nadeshiko Kinomoto tiene 36 años, si lo se, se caso muy joven pero ella y mi padre Fujitaka Kinomoto estaban locamente enamorados y de ese amor nacieron: Sakura Kinomoto y Meíling Kinomoto mi hermanita Meíling tiene 12 años es muy alegre tiene el cabello castaño-negro y los ojos cafés. Mi padre murió cuando yo tenia 5 años y Meí 1 año el fue parte de **LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS **estos juegos consisten en probar las habilidades mágicas de las personas por medio de un juego a muerte mi padre tenia el poder de la telequinesis pero esto no vasto y murió, pero bueno hoy se decide quien va a representar a este distrito en **LOS JUEGOS MAGICOS **verán por cada distrito se sortean 2 representantes 1 varón y una mujer con 12 distritos y la edad permitida para este sorteo es de 12 años exactamente la edad de Meí y este año ya va a ser el primer año que su nombre aparece en el sorteo, estoy muy nerviosa Meí es lo mas importante para mi y no la quiero perder.  
Vamos de camino a la plaza donde se lleva acabo el sorteo.  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV SAKURA**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
-Bienvenidos habitantes del distrito 12 – dijo Tomoyo Daidoji ella es la que anuncia a los tributos  
-Hoy es un día muy glorioso para este distrito, hoy se elegirá a los tributos que representaran a este distrito, primero las damas- dijo  
-Y el tributo femenino es: Meíling Kinomoto.  
Mi corazón se detuvo por un minuto al escuchar ese nombre y reaccione cuando oí un grito desesperado de Meí.  
-Sakura ayúdame, Sakura, ayúdame, por favor.  
Entonces reaccione por instinto y dije:  
-Yo me ofrezco como tributo en lugar de Meíling  
-wow el primer tributo voluntario, y ¿bien cual es tu nombre?  
-Mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto  
-¿Ah y supongo que el anterior tributo es tu hermana o me equivoco?  
-Esta en lo cierto  
-Bien un aplauso para Sakura Kinomoto el tributo femenino. Ahora vamos con el tributo masculino.  
-y el tributo masculino es Shaoran Li.  
Vi como se acercaba lentamente hacia donde me encontraba si les soy sincera era muyyyy guapo  
.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV SAHORAN**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura Kinomoto eh es una chica muy bonita esos ojos verdes esmeraldas me vuelven loco me encantan, sus curvas bien definidas y es alta ella simplemente es PERFECTA.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV NORMAL**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bueno fuertes aplausos para los tributos y nos vemos en 2 días en el capitorio van a ser entrenados y van a conocer a sus oponentes de estos **JUEGOS MAGICOS **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**POV SAKURA**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.  
Pues que hacerle no me queda de otra todo sea por el bien de Meí bueno les contare sobre los poderes de cada uno:

**Yo**: tengo las cartas Clow estas son heredadas originalmente son de mi abuelo Reed Clow son 51 cartas pero las que mas utilizo son: **VIENTO, VUELO, AGUA, BOSQUE, SALTO, ILUCION, ESPADA, FLOTE, PELEA, ESPEJO, LABERINTO, DISPARO, FLECHA. **La mayoría son de ataque, pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, escape o distraer a mis enemigos.

**Meíling:** tiene el poder de la telequinesis pero aun es muy débil ya que su poder se presento hace medio año.

**Mi madre:** el poder de la premonición.

**Li: **tiene el poder de invocar una espada con poderes mágicos  
_**FIN**_

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**_  
Hi!, hola como quieran pero HOLA

Bueno como se habrán dado cuenta esto es una parodia de los **JUEGOS DEL HAMBRE** mmm bueno espero que les guste y pues claro el fin va a ser distinto me niego al final de los juegos del hambre mi historia terminara bien y BONITA :3

**Byeeee **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAMINO AL CAPITORIO**

_SAKURA_

Vamos de camino al capitorio a conocer a los nuevos tributos aghh este viaje se me hace eternooo  
_  
SHAORAN_

Vamos de camino al capitorio este viaje es de 10 horas y apenas llevamos 3, 7 malditas horas aquí sin hacer nada, lo odio y la gota que derramo el vaso es que no puedo hablar con cierta castaña ya que solo estamos a 2 metros de distancia y mis neuronas hacen huelga y no se me ocurre nada que decir. Vamos a intentarlo de nuevo por favor que esta vez si salga algo ocurrente de mi garganta.

-etto hola- dije con tono tímido

-ah hola Li-dijo muy seria como si estuviese triste

-no me gusta que me digan Li-dijo que tono de reproche- dime Shaoran

-esta bien Shaoran tu también llámame Sakura esta bien?-

-claro y dime porque te ofreciste? Espero no incomodarte con esa pregunta o que bobo soy baka

-mm verán el antiguo tributo Meíling ella ettoooo es mi hermana y es lo mas importante para mi y jamás me perdonaría si le pasa algo sabes, ya perdí a mi papá y no toleraría perder a Meí es lo que mas quiero en esta vida- entonces vi como su mirada se llenaba de tristeza, soy un idito

-ettoo ya veo. Perdona si soy entrometido pero cual es tu poder ¿? -Dije con un poco de pena

-te parece un trato- dijo con tono seguro

-mm cual?-

-yo te dijo mi poder y después tu me dices el tuyo

-mmmm echo

-bueno mi poder es LAS CARTAS CLOW  que es eso ahh acordándome te voy a presentar a unas personitas muy especiales: MIS GURDIANES

-** LLAVE QUE GUARDAS EL PODER DE MI ESTRELLA MUESTRA TU VERDADERA FORMA ANTES SAKURA LA VALIENTE QUE ACEPTO ESTA MISION CONTIGO LIBERATE¡.  
**De repente el colgante que tenia en el cuello en forma de estrella salió un báculo con una estrella y un circulo rodeándolo ( **N/A** igual que en el anime )  
-Libérense

Salieron 2 sombras unos de pelo largo, su cabello es color plata corre por su espalda en una cola de caballo suelto, sus ojos son azules hielo, tiene un zarcillo en la oreja izquierda. Viste una túnica blanca con una armadura de color azul. Se destacan 2 grandes alas. Tiene una cara muy seria

Y el otro primero apareció como un osito de peluches con piel amarillo-anaranjado, orejas grandes, pequeñas alas y extraños ojos después de estar como 2 minutos en esa forma se envolvió con sus alitas ya más grandes y apareció de una forma muy parecida a un león pero con pelaje mas oscuro con grandes alas su cabeza y pecho estaban cubiertos por una armadura plato con una joya roja justo en medio y en la ojera izquierda un zarcillo.

-Bueno el es Yue- dijo señalando al peli plateado y el es Kerberos pero le puedes decir Kero-dijo señalando al león

-Un placer mi nombre es Li Shaoran pero díganme Shaoran –

- no yo te llamare mocoso- dijo en tono arrogante kero

-kero no le digas asi a Shaoran – dijo en tono de regaño Sakura agh se ve tan linda cuando se enoja, baka Shaoran este no es momento ni el lugar

Mientras tanto Sakura y kero tenían una pequeña discusión y entonces Sakura termino diciendo

-ya kero te dije que como castiga te quedas sin postre 2 semanas

-pero sakurita por favor no seas cruel- decía en tono dramático kero

Me tuve que morder el labio inferior solo para no tirarme al piso y reír.

Mientras tanto un joven peli plateado se acercaba a Shaoran

-mucho gusto yo soy Yue, espero que cuides a nuestra ama, no podemos permitir que le pase algo y mucho menos sin descendencia

Sakura escucho lo que dijo Yue y se puso roja como tomate.

-Yue por favor no hables de eso.

-lo siento sakurita pero es la verdad no podemos permitir que te pase algo y cuando tengas descendencia a él lo vamos a cuidar igual que a ti.

** Suspiro **

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio MUY incomodo

-etoo…..

Entonces kero y Sakura dejaron de pelear y le prestaron atención a Shaoran

-y para que los guardianes?

-ahh veras ellos me cuidan y protegen ya que soy su ama y portadora de las cartas Clow o cartas Sakura. Ellos me acompañan desde que murió mi abuelo cuando tenía 10 y desde entonces ellos están con migo mas kero.

-Etooo y que son las cartas Clow?

-ah veras - dijo Sakura sacando unas cartas rosas en la paste de atrás tenias un símbolo muy parecido al de su báculo pero estén tenia a sus costados una luna y un sol.

-estas son las cartas Clow o cartas Sakura- dijo mientas estas flotaban haciendo u circulo

- son de gran utilidad por ejemplo la carta burbuja la utilizo para bañar a kero- en ese momento me apareció una GOTA ESTILO ANIME

-mmmm la carta fuerza y pelea la utilizo para combates cuerpo a cuerpo en total son 53 pero cuenta 52 la carta LA NADA no la utilizo ya que es extremadamente peligrosa- Sakura le explicaba a Shaoran las funciones y las formas verdaderas de las cartas para que ellas no le hicieran nada, mientras tanto Shaoran estaba con la boca abierta literalmente.

Ya cuando termino la pequeña clase de Sakura que duro al menos 3 horas aunque estuvo muy interesante.

-ettoo oye una pregunta ¿Por qué tus guardianes no participan en los juegos?

-le pregunte a Daidoji y me dijo que NOOOO¡ algo sobre que no sería gusto y que solo debe haber 26 personas y no mas o serian exterminados- entonces una mirada triste apareció.

-Oh lo siento se te incomode con mi pregunta- dije con la mirada baja

-oh no hay problema es que ellos son como mi familia, y bueno que ahí de ti?

-eh?

-si cual es tu poder mágico?

-ahh mi poder mágico es una espada mágico con estos pergaminos puedo consultar al rayo viento etc.- dijo mientras sacada de su bolsillo unos pergaminos anaranjados con escrituras chinas (**_N/A: _**igual que en el anime)

-ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh – en ese momento junte mis manos y salió una espada

En ese momento aparecieron Yue y kerberos entonces dijeron

-wooowww *O*

Bueno les deseo suerte a los 2 - dijo Yue

-gracias Yue – dijo Sakura mientas abrasaba a Yue

-descuida Sakura nosotros y las cartas Sakura te queremos mucho- dijo yue en tono ¿paternal?

-sakurita no se te olvide dar me tu postre- decía kero

-kerberos ya hablamos de eso te quedas sin postre 2 semanas

- no sakurita por favor no seas cruel- dijo kero en tono meloso

-no kero, ya váyanse a dormir

-está bien –

Los castaños siguieron platicando durante un buen rato sobre su vida, familia, cosas favoritas, etc.

-QUE¡- dijeron los castaños al unisonó-

-si llevan 4 horas platicando

-QUE¡

- si, apúrense que en 5 minutos llegamos y no quiero hacer esperar al presidente-dijo en tono serio Tomoyo

-este bien- dijeron al unisonó los castaños

**_FIN_**

**_NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: _****_etooo hoola¡ que les parece mis correcciones? Mmm espero que estén de acuerdo mm y si no pues aganmelo saber y hare mi mejor esfuerzo. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO LES DESEA SAKURITA KINOMOTO DE LI. E0L0 PROXIMO CAPITULO EMPEZAMOS CON LOS OTROS TRIBUTOS_**


End file.
